the good life
by coolguy101
Summary: Jack meets a new girl who changes his life in different ways. sorry for the stupid summary this is my first fanfic please R
1. Chapter 1

It has been a week since I began working on my grandpa's farm. I have gotten to know most of the people in the village and they are all really nice and helpful. I came from the city and I hated that place. I had no friends, a dead end job, and no money. I don't know if I could have kept going. After my grandfather died it made it even worse. I was depressed and if I didn't focus I would have lost my job. I got a letter in the mail saying how my grandpa wanted me to take over his farm. I thought about it, but not for that long. Why would I stay here? I decided the next day I would take over and become a farmer thinking it would be easy. But trust me, it is nothing close to easy. The farm was a mess and I had to try to clean it all up but it took me longer then I had expected. I finally caught on to this farming business and planted my first seeds which were turnips. I got a horse from Barley and named it Dakota, and I have my grandpa's dog's baby who I called Chance. Yup, things started running smoothly. One night after I was done all my work I looked down at my watch.

"5:30!" I said surprised "Time flew by today!" I said as chance barked back. I decided to take a break and go relax somewhere. I hadn't been at the beach once ever since I got here and the waves always made me feel better so I decided to go there. On my way I saw Popuri having diner with her family. I thought Popuri was very pretty just like Ann. I think I like them. I got to the beach and looked around. It was very peaceful and it made me feel good. I sat down in the sand and just stared out into the sea. I watched as the water would climb up to my feet and fall back down. I sat there for almost half and hour when I heard something behind me. I quickly looked around to see someone with their head buried in their arms. It was a girl and she must have been here for a while, I can't believe I didn't see her. I got up and walked over to her and sat back down.

"What's wrong?" I asked looking at her.

"Oh…Huh?" she looked up surprised and her eyes watering. She was beautiful, she had glimmering green eyes, shiny brown hair with blond streaks.

"Why are you crying?" I asked staring at her Stunning face.

"I'm not crying!" She answered quickly "I'm just….mad"

"Well why are you mad?" I asked curious still staring at her.

"Why would I tell you about my personal life, I don't even know you!" She said angrily "And stop looking at me!"

"sorry" I said quietly looking away from her "I want to learn more about the villagers"

"Well maybe you should learn more about the villagers like their names before you snoop into their personal lives" She said impatiently.

"Sorry" I said again quietly. This girl was very beautiful but she sure had an attitude.

"Can you just leave me alone please?" she said quietly putting her head back in her arms.

"Sorry" I said one last time as I stood up and walked away from the beach. I stopped as I was just about to leave and looked back at her. "My name is Jack by the way" I said just loud enough for her to hear me and I walked back to my farm.

I woke up the next morning at 6:00 and had breakfast. I walked outside and did all my daily chores and finished a bit early so I thought I would go relax.

"Maybe I shouldn't go to the beach if that girl is there…" I said petting chance. "Who cares its no ones beach I can go there if I want!" Chance barked in agreement and I walked to the beach. When I got there I looked around and was relieved she wasn't there, but deep down I felt kind of disappointed. I walked to the edge of the water and sat down. I thought about how beautiful that girl was yesterday. I couldn't believe someone like her lived in a place like this.

"Oh great, its you again" I heard an uninterested voice behind me say. I looked back to see that beautiful girl standing there with her arms cross. "Cant I come here without being annoyed by you"

"I'm just here to relax, sorry about anything I did wrong" I said unhappily

"Ya whatever..." she said ignorantly as she sat down far away from me. I sat there in silence for quite a while staring at the ocean. I just wished that girl would give me a chance. She was so pretty, it was like I missed seeing her face.

"This is boring I am out of here" She said sounding bored. I never turned around but I heard her footsteps in the sand. It then stopped "By the way Jack, my name is Karen" she said as I heard the footsteps continue on. I thought about what she said. I swear I heard a little joy in her voice. But however she meant it, it made me smile for the rest of the week.


	2. Chapter 2

I sat up at the top of mother's hill staring at the moon. Then I heard her enchanting voice.

"Jack?" she said looking around "are you here?" I stared at her for a while. She was stunning.

"I'm right here" I said softly and she ran over. We stood there staring in each others eyes. Her eyes were so beautiful, they sparkled like crystals. I leaned in to kiss her and our lips were about to meet…

"Uhhhhh" I groaned as I sat up in my bed. I looked around the house and saw that chance was sleeping at my feet. "It was all a dream" I mumbled to myself and lied back down. I stared the ceiling thinking about my life. The farm was doing great and all its just…that girl, Karen. I hadn't talk to her since that time at the beach and it has been a week. Probably because I haven't gone to the beach because I was so busy with the farm. I looked down at my watch.

"2:00 in the morning" I said as chance lifted his head to look at me. He walked over and sat there wanting to be scratched. I scratched his ear and started to close my eyes.

"We better get some sleep before we have to get up" I said still petting chance. As I thought about Karen I fell back to sleep.

I woke up to someone knocking at my door. I got up lazily and opened it forgetting I was still in my boxers.

"Oh sorry!" I heard a girl say. It was Ann and she was blushing.

"Wupps" I said hiding behind the door "I forgot I just got out of bed." We both laughed and I told her to wait there while I got dressed. I walked outside and greeted Ann.

"Hey Jack, sorry for bothering you" She said cheerfully "I just wanted to remind you about the cooking festival that's tomorrow"

"Cooking festival?" I asked. I had never heard of it.

"Ya, it's where people cook dishes and they are judged" She said merrily. "Are you going to cook something?"

"No" I laughed "I don't even have a kitchen" I looked back at my house...well, shack. It looked ugly and I felt a little embarrassed.

She laughed "well I hope you come to watch" And she walked off waving "Bye Jack". I yawned and got ready to work. I watered the plants, brushed Dakota and headed into town. I might just have enough time to grow some potatoes before summer starts. I walked into the supermarket and headed to the seeds. I grabbed 2 bags of potato seeds and walked over to Jeff.

"Two bags will be 300G" he said looking up from his cash register. I handed him the money and he started talking again. "Have you met my daughter Karen?" he asked looking into the corner of the store. I couldn't believe I never saw her sitting there. She was reading a book and she looked up.

"Karen this is jack the new farmer, he's been here for the past few weeks" Jeff said pointing at me. I smiled at her and she went back to her book. "She's not the most polite person" Jeff whispered but Karen heard him. She stood up and walked into her house.

"Well I better get going I'll see you later" I said as I walked out the door.

"See ya Jack, come by anytime"

I walked back to my house and planted the seeds. I watered them and heard chance run up beside me. I pet him and took him inside and I lied down on the bed. I started to close my eyes when I heard crying. Whoever it was they ran through my farm. I walked outside and didn't see anyone, My guess is that they went up mother's hill. I decided I would go up and see who it is. On my way up I was distracted by the sights. I never really went up mother's hill before but it was breathtaking. Before I knew it I was near the top. I heard the crying again and I started to walk slower. I remembered what Karen said about me snooping into peoples personal lives so I didn't really want to bother whoever it was. That's when I noticed her, with the purple vest, the brown hair, that was Karen. She was always crying and I felt bad for her.

"Hi Karen" I said standing a distance from her.

"Oh its you again" She managed to say between sobs "Why do you follow me around"

"I heard you crying" I said still standing there "I wanted to make sure you were ok"

"Well I am, so you can leave me alone."

"I just want to help you Karen" I said sitting down beside her "I don't like seeing you like this"

"But you barely know me" She said looking at me. I couldn't tell if she was angry or not, her emotions were hidden in her tears. "Why do you care what happens to me"

"I care because I hate seeing people cry" I said looking back at her "My mom would always cry when my dad yelled at her"

"Sorry about that" Karen said slowing down her tears

"Don't be" I said quickly "just tell me why you're crying"

"My whole life I dreamed of moving to the city and becoming a dancer, but my parents wont let me" She started to cry again "I just want to leave this place, I hate it here"

"Why do you hate it?"

"Nothing ever happens, its just so boring"

"That's why I like it here" I said starting to relax. She looked at me and managed to crack a smile.

"I guess that's something different about us" she said while trying to hide her smile by turning around.

"So that's why you're sad?" I asked

"Well not just that" She said sadly "I'm always fighting with my parents about it and it's just too much"

"Their just trying to look out for you" I said trying to sound cheerful "going to the city to be a dancer all by yourself probably isn't the best idea"

"I guess so" she said sounding kind of disappointed. By now her tears have mostly stopped.

"The city isn't really that great anyway" I said trying to pick her spirits up

"Really" she sounded interested "what's it like"

"Well I hated my life there" I said saddened "It's crowded and polluted"

"Really?" she said let-down "I always pictured it as a beautiful place filled with interesting people"

"That's not cheesy at all" I said sarcastically. She laughed and it made me smile.

"Shut up!" she said hitting me in the arm playfully.

"I guess this place isn't that bad" she said smiling "I always have Rick" Just then it felt like my heart exploded.

"Who's that?" I asked cautiously

"He's my boyfriend….well I think he is" she said and then laughed.

"Oh cool" I said as I forced a smile.

"Its getting late" she said "I better get going"

"Ok" I said sadly "I'll see you later"

"Oh and jack" she stopped walking "I'm sorry for how I acted these past few weeks" she said "I was a jerk to you"

"Its all right, you're going through a lot I understand"

"And jack, thanks for sitting with me" she said "You made me feel a lot better"

"Anytime" I said happily "I had a lot of fun" Karen walked away and disappeared from sight. I looked out towards the moon and thought about her. She was so beautiful, I should have known she would be taken. I stood up and headed back down the hill.

"I better get some sleep, the cooking festival is tomorrow" I said to myself as I headed down the hill back to my home.


End file.
